


Decision

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Decision

"There isn't much time. I will only ask you this once, Draco. If you accept, you will become my assistant at Spinner's End. I am in the Dark Lord's favour, unlike your father, and he will accept my proposal. And you _will_ work. No more lazing about like a spoiled brat. If you refuse, I will Obliviate you. I will not attempt to persuade you nor give you a second chance."

Draco knew this was a life-changing moment no matter his decision. 

"Will you join the side of the Light?"

He gasped. Snape smirked. Dumbledore had been right.

"I will."


End file.
